


goddamned oblivion [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Butt Plugs, Choking, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Venom is the butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Eddie briefly recalls some tentacle porn he’d watched just before Venom became a part of him. The copious vines holding her up and entering her every opening simultaneously. Fluids, from her or the monster who could tell, leaking from her mouth and pussy and ass.Oh, Eddie.Venom’s thought shook him, definitely not wanting to take their tongue out his mouth,How’d you keep this from us?Eddie had to be completely honest… he had absolutely no idea how he did either.~That good good tentacle fuckin' that Eddie so desperately wanted.





	goddamned oblivion [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [goddamned oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288889) by [goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Venom/goddamned%20oblivion.mp3) | 24:27 | 17.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Venom/goddamned%20oblivion.m4b) | 24:27 | 23.4 MB  
  
### Music

 _Tear You Apart_ by She Wants Revenge

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
